


Loadout

by JoblessSteve (quinntate)



Category: Bastion
Genre: Drabbles, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinntate/pseuds/JoblessSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles that use the weapons, abilities, elixirs, etc., to tell about the kid (and possibly the other characters) from the POV of Rucks. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You wonderin' about that Hammer of his? Well, we all are, to be sure. Had the thing about as long as he's had a family, and he kept it longer.  
Sorry, that was outta line.  
Hammer's a friend of his, just like you or I. Bigger than a regular Mason's hammer, I can tell you that, and modified by the Kid personally. Way he tells it, his second run on the Walls, he was charged with the heavy duty stuff. They had him fixin' stuff on his own that teams of two had to fix before. Suppose he was just that good. So he made his hammer special for those jobs. Bigger than most, heavier too, but it was damn good at demolition. And you can't deny that it fits the Kid, can you? Both of 'em are bigger than they ought to be, and they do things a bit rougher than you or I. But no one can say that they don't get the job done, and we're better off for it.  
Other than that, I don't know much, and I'm not sure he'd tell. He ain't had many companions growin' up, but that big ol' hunk of metal kept with him as loyally as a well-fed Gasfella.  
Ain't much else to say, I suppose, 'cept that the Hammer means somethin'. Not that other things don't, but it's a symbol to The Kid. It's his home, more than the Bastion ever could be, and more than his house ever was. He might use other tools and weapons when he does what he does, but more than anything it's cause he wants it to last. Kid knows what a broken home is like, and he don't want to make one of his own accord.


	2. Chapter 2

The Kid grew up a Mason, but the way he moves with that pike, I never woulda guessed he grew up that way. He's as fast as a Brusher with it; spears peckers as easy as I used to do squirts as a boy. I remember when he brought home that pike. Kid never smiles, but I thought I almost caught a glimpse of one then. Got the Core to the Bastion soon as he could, and spent the rest of the day spinning it like a flag bearer. Dropped it to many times to count and cut his hands when he did, but by the time the sun set he could pin a fly to a wall by its wings.  
Think he likes being precise, the Kid. Nothin' about subtlety in bein' a Mason, and I reckon he has some sort of attraction towards being able to hit his target right dead center. An' I think I've got a bit of that too. Working on the calamity was all blanket statements and actions to match. You didn't pay attention to a single target, you just blew up all of 'em at once. Now, there was more difference between the calamity and a Brusher's pike than just precision, to be sure, but you get the idea.  
Suppose I'm rambling. The Kid and his Pike, huh? I figure I best not ask why you want to know, but you've got reasons and I'll let you have 'em. Yeah, he's good alright. From the way he brags about Camp Dauncy, I'd say hes at least as good as an honest to Acobi brusher.


	3. Chapter 3

The Calamity was destruction. You've seen the cannon, you know what I mean. Only makes sense that some other things of destruction remain in the aftermath. The Bellows, I think, are part of that kind. Never meant to stoke a fireplace, but they can level a forest easy. Scary things, those bellows. They shouldn't exist, but the Kid loves 'em. Can't blame him, I suppose. After all, look around you. All that stone floatin' like it don't weigh nothin', that's me. I made the Earth vomit itself up, and now here I am, tellin' you what should and shouldn't be.  
There I go again. Apologies, thinkin' about those damn bellows gets me worked up. Not wise to get an old man worked up. Those bellows, though, they do it.  
Sometimes I think of those things like a symbol of the things leadin' to the Calamity. We in Caelondia got so caught up in our ideas, or ways of lookin' at things, that we forgot the way things were. Yeah, most of us knew on some level that the cores were probably better off where they were. Yeah, most of of us understood that the Ura were just the same as us. But we saw power, and we wanted it. Why did we do what we did? Why make things like the bellows? Cause we could, that's why. That's why most of us did anything, thinkin' back on it. We took what we wanted, because we thought we deserved it. Well, we deserve a lot of things, but people like me… we don't deserve much.


	4. Chapter 4

It's a patient weapon, the bow. Slow to draw, and slower to aim, and it ain't made for combat like the Kid does. It ain't made to be used in the middle of a field of stink eyes. That don't bother the Kid none, of course. Quick as he is, there ain't much difference between the bow and the repeater. It's a sight to see, I tell you. He could take out ten peckers and a swarm of squirts with a few shots, and if you gave him a drink he could to it without gettin' hit.  
I reckon the Kid saw a lot of the Breakers out on the walls. Always comin' back from their expeditions, or getting' ready to leave for more. Seein' bravery like that musta made his job on the Walls seem dull. Makes sense someone like the Kid wants to be as strong as a breaker, and what better way than learnin' to use the stiffest bow out there? Ain't no question, it takes a different kind of strength to wield that than it does that hammer. It's a slow strength, the kind that takes patience. The Kid did it, though. Shouldn't surprise me that he got so good with it. He brought us the Bastion, after all.


End file.
